


A Gaze as Blank and Pitiless as the Sun

by leinthalexandra



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, God!Chuck - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-11
Updated: 2012-01-11
Packaged: 2017-10-29 08:50:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/317987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leinthalexandra/pseuds/leinthalexandra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They're both too old to bother with the inanities of human life. But they do so anyway.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Gaze as Blank and Pitiless as the Sun

**Author's Note:**

> title is from "The Second Coming" by William Butler Yeats.

Chuck didn’t need to look up to know who had sat down across the table.

“It’s, uh…it’s certainly been a while,” he said. To anyone else, it would have sounded cheerful. But his companion knew better.

The other said nothing. He was old—they both were—there was no need to rush this conversation. It had been a long time coming.

“If this is about that whole Apocalypse thing—”

“It’s not.” His companion gave him a long look. “You may have left Heaven and allowed your brats to run wild across the world for several millennia, but I assure you, I have better matters on which to focus my attention.”

Chuck nodded. “I know. And—I know it was stupid, _really_ stupid, but they are just kids. I don’t like having them stuck down there in the Pit, but it’s better than letting my boys tear up the world.” It did not matter to him that it was pointless to say. Death cared for little in this universe, even less so what he deemed as the petty squabbles of angels. All he desired was for the natural order of things to remain as they were. Change was only acceptable when he was the one who effected it, and no other.

“You are irresponsible and lazy, even after all this time,” Death told him. Chuck shrugged, conceding the point. “You decide to come down here and play at being a prophet, pretending to know nothing of who you really are, and then take no measures against what happens when Lucifer rises.” It wasn’t an accusation, not really; Death had no patience for niceties of speech and dancing around what needed to be said.

Chuck sighed. “I get it.”

“No, you don’t.”

“Actually, I do.” He leaned forward on his elbows. “I’ve been a real screw-up, and I know it. But I’m tired. I’m old, as old as you are, and you’ve taken the years a lot better than me. I’m a coward. And contrary to what they all believe, I don’t have all the answers. No one does. I just like to make things, and I want them to be as good as possible. But when I mess up too badly on my creations, what do I do? I ignore it and move on to the next one. It’s how I am.”

Death said nothing about this little soliloquy and stared at Chuck with vague disdain. They didn’t hate one another, not really; they were counterparts, the other half of themselves. One would have no point without the other, and if one were to perish the other would have less of a purpose. Chuck had nothing to fear from Death. At the beginning of everything, before it had all existed, they had been the first to manifest themselves. And they knew that at the end of the universe, they would be the last two beings in existence.

“Why’d you want to meet me in Chicago, anyway?” Chuck asked after a long silence. “You know, I don’t think I’ve ever actually been here before.”

“You’re missing out.”

Chuck just laughed a little. “Probably, probably. But, uh, I think I’m gonna have to take a rain check on this lunch, if that’s all right. I…I have to take care of a few things.”

Death nodded, as if he’d been expecting this.

“We’ll meet again soon, though. Catch up, talk shop, have some pizza. It’ll be good times.” As Chuck left, he didn’t look back over his shoulder, not once. He had no need to. Instead, he looked up at the sky, watching as the clouds began to break and let the sun filter through. He smiled. There was a great deal of work still left for him to do. And somehow that made him feel a little better.


End file.
